


Feast

by belliesareneat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: An Attempt At Slow Burn, Belly Kink, Excuse Plot, Infidelity, M/M, Rated for kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, just in the falling for someone else way, slightly accelerated weight gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belliesareneat/pseuds/belliesareneat
Summary: Now that the war is over, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus can finally have a proper coordination for their king. It's a month long affair, and during the last ten days, nobles and commoner meet privately with the king to offer him gifts as a show of loyalty. Thanks to the rumor mill, they also get the idea that Dimitri is looking for a consort, and he will pick them from his visitors. Dimitri breaks tradition by asking Felix, who followed through with his arranged marriage three years ago, to sit with him to make things less awkward. As he thinks about what he wants in a partner and reconnects with his friend, he realizes that the one person he does want is the one that he cannot have. He's sure he could be content if Felix was happy with his husband, but he complains about his loveless marriage often, and it only makes things harder on Dimitri.His suitors also have the idea that if they present Dimitri with food, they'll be more likely to win his hands. By the end of everyday, Dimitri finds himself filled to the brim.





	Feast

The war was over. Although he thought he didn't deserve it, the Kingdom had accepted him as his king. Byleth had settled into her role as archbishop. Dedue was helping him repair relations with Duscur. Mercedes had returned to Garreg Mach to serve as a cleric. The screams of the dead were not gone, but they had quieted to a tolerable whisper.

Life was good.

Now that they were at peace, the Kingdom was finally able to give him a proper coronation. It was supposed to be a month long affair. Nobles from all over came to the capital to celebrate, and Dimitri enjoyed seeing old friends again.

It started with a feast. Food was an important part of the Kingdom's culture. Crops didn't always grow well in the cold, harsh climate of the Kingdom, and as such, food and celebrations often went hand in hand. Dimitri spent the night drifting from one group of people talking to another, picking up snacks off of serving plates as he went.

After that, there was a week of games. Claude returned to participate in the archery tournament. Felix dragged Byleth away from her duties to face him in a sword fight, which ended with him on his butt and a sword at his neck, much to the amusement of the people watching.

Next, there was Ha show of the arts. Dorothea starred in an opera. Sheepishly, Ignatz painted a portrait of the city and donated it to the gallery. Dimitri enjoyed watching a play that reenacted the life of his father, which tastefully ended before his assassination.

There was no large, public celebration for the last ten days of the celebration. This was the part of the celebrations that Dimitri was looking forward to the least. For the next ten days, anyone and everyone would be presenting him with gifts. This was the time for people to show their devotion to the new king. Nobles and commons would give him lavish gifts hoping to win his favor and reestablish loyalty. One after another, they would enter the main hall, and they would get a private audience with the king as he received their gift.

He wished he could look forward to spending quality time with his friends and citizens, but he was dreading. He had let it slip while he was talking to Flynn in the marketplace that he hoped to marry before the end of the year. Before the day had ended, somehow everyone in the kingdom knew this, and a week later, Ingrid was scolding him for turning the tradition into a competition for his hand.

Somehow, the off-hand statement had started a rumor that Dimitri would be looking a partner during those last ten days. Additionally, it was the market gossip that if someone brought him a tasty meal, they would have a better chance of winning his heart than if they brought the usual gifts of beautiful cloths, weapons, or jewelry.

Dimitri was sure this was due to his father. When he was arrived, he had always bragged about what a good cook his first wife had been, and he had often and publicly told Dimitri that when he married, he had to make sure they were a good cook. Dimitri wanted a well-rounded partner, though. They would have to do more than just be able to cook. He needed someone he could live and grow with, someone who would challenge him and support him, and that he could do the same for in return.

What worried him most was the how uncomfortable the tributes might be. If people came to him trying to get his hand in marriage... Dimitri had never been in a relationship before. He had never so much as kissed someone else. He wouldn't know how to respond if people brazenly flirted with him Dimitri wanted to avoid as much awkwardness as possible. He was already getting nervous. If he had to put up with that ten days and be all, just him and suitor with no one else to ease the air, he was sure he would die. Sylvain was going to be his first visitor, and if he had to listen to Sylvain shamelessly try to use pick-up line after pick-up line on him, he would lose his will to live right then and there.

To avoid this, he wanted to have someone sitting beside him. With someone else there, people wouldn't be so brazen.

This was what him to Felix's room at the inn.. Out of all his companions, Felix was the one he knew for sure would not be trying to win his hand.

Three years ago, Felix had followed through on his engagement and gotten married. Rodrigue had arranged that marriage when Felix was fifteen. Felix's husband came from a family of merchants who specialized in agriculture. His family hadn't been able to collect a lot in taxes that year, and getting Felix engaged to Albert ensured that wouldn't go broke. Felix hadn't minded. The man was never interested in love, and he saw the engagement as getting it out of the way.

They got married while Dimitri was busying himself with revenge. Missing their wedding was another thing he would never forgive himself for.

Felix opened on the first knock. Through the opening of the door, he could Albert at their table, engrossed in a book. He was the same age as Felix, and with the way he was crouched over, his light brown hair covered the upper portion of his face. He looked up for a moment, locked eyes with Dimitri and bowed his head, then returned to his book.

“Dimitri? What are you doing here?” Felix asked, surprised and confused.

“I have a favor to ask of you.”

Felix sighed. He stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him, meeting Dimitri in the hallway.

“What is it?”

“Keep me company over the next ten days. Sit with me as the nobles come to give me gifts.”

“What?” Felix narrowed his eyes, puzzling over Dimitri's words. “I hate festivities, and isn't this supposed to be a private affair?”

“It is,” Dimitri agreed, “but people have got it in their heads that if they give me a good enough gift, they'll win the chance the court me. Please, do not make me deal with that alone. If I have someone by my side, it will not be as intimate.”

And he would retain his ability to use words. Hopefully.

“Why me? Why not ask Dedue? That dog would sit by your feet for months.”

“You are the only one of my advisors who is married.”

It took Felix a moment to grasp the meaning of his words. He laughed.

“Really? Are you actually going to give them the chance of courting you?”

“Being a king is tougher than I ever could have imagine. Having someone at my side would make it easier, and I need heirs, the sooner the better.” He was also king. It would be unfair for him to approach someone. This would be the best chance he got to find a consort.“If Dedue wanted to court me, he should be able to try.”

“And what do I get out of it?”

This got Dimitri to smile. A lot had changed over the years, but he still knew Felix, and he knew that Felix wouldn't put up with the week and a half of festivities out of the kindness of his heart. Dimitri had come prepared.

“Byleth is going to visit too. I can get her to stay and spar with you once the celebration has ended.”

“Deal,” Felix responded instantly. “It's been way too long since I sparred with her. She makes you look like a kitten.”

“Is that so?” Dimitri chuckled. “I think I've beaten her more than you have.”

“So far, boar. While you've been lazing about your castle, I've been improving my skills.”

“I keep up with my training,” Dimitri corrected him. “And how have you been? Is marriage life treating you well?”

Though they married during the war, Felix was on the front-line while Albert tended to matters back home with Rodrigue. They had only started living together as husbands after Edelgard was defeated.

Felix frown deepened. and Dimitri felt a twinge of pain from his heart.

“It’s not what I expected. We sleep in separate beds. Albert is good to me, but our relationship begins and ends in the duties of marriage.” He shook his head. “Goddess, I think we talk more about the market and ledgers than anything else. But, he makes sure our land is provided for, and he volunteered to bare our child.”

Dimitri knew that Felix had been engaged to a man, and the news that Albert would be the one getting pregnant did not surprise me. With same-sex couples, it was traditional for one to seek out the help of a mage and change sexes for a year to have a child.

Still, he had expected Felix to boast and talk highly of his husband. Loveless marriages were common for nobility, but Dimitri had been grown up in a house filled with love. His father would always smile like a fool when he saw his wife after a day away from her, and he had wanted such happiness for his friend.

“I’m sorry,” Dimitri admitted. “I don’t know what to say.”

Felix scoffed. “My marriage is none of your business, boar. What do you know of relationships? You haven’t ever had a proper romance.”

He was right. When he was young, he had preferred the company of Felix and Slyvian than girls, and Dimitri’s family was murdered when he was fifteen. The wound this gave him had only now started to heal him. He had been unable to give enough of himself to someone to fall in love. He had been too busy trying to keep himself together.

“True, but who knows? By the end of these ten days, I may be starting my first courtship.”

Goddess above, just saying that out loud make his knees feel weak.

“A consort would do you good, my Highness,” Felix said. “When’s the first person coming by?”

“Tomorrow morning. Sylvain will be coming by to represent Hose Gautier.”

“Alright. I’ll see you then.”

Felix went back inside, and Dimitri found himself dreading the coming ten days a little less. He had missed Felix. It would be nice to spend time with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. This is something new from me, but it's something that I've been wanting to try. Usually when I write, I write stories that take place over long spans of time with short scenes throughout it. I like my writing to be short and sweet. That's fits really nicely with the kink, since gaining weight happens over time. This is an experiment he writing a fic that takes place over a short period of time and focuses on detail. It's sort of a writing challenge for me.
> 
> I also want to explain a few things. This is a Dimitri/Felix fic, but Felix is married. I wanted there to be conflict and taboo to the relationship. Thus, Felix is in an unhappy marriage. If I want this fic to take place overy a short period of time, I don't think I could capture anything beyond the start of a relationship, and I don't really have the patience (or skill) to make that take up all the ten days, so I needed a reason why they couldn't get together. That being said, the two will not really have a physical relationship because of this. 
> 
> Dimitri's weight gain will be a tad accelerated, but it won't be anything ridiculous. He's gonna be eating a fuck ton, but people gain weight slowly, and I wanted to make it interesting for the length of the fic. Same-sex couples will often have one person magically change sexes in the universe because bloodlines are super duper important in three houses and I didn't want the logistics of same-sex couples to be a problem here. 
> 
> That's all. Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
